Tous pour un
by Zynia
Summary: SASUNARU, yaoi. Inspiré de l'histoire des Trois Mousquetaires. Naruto se rend à Konoha pour intégrer le prestigieux corps des mousquetaires. Mais la vie dans la capitale est bien différente de ce qu'il imaginait...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première fic sur Naruto, et mon premier yaoi... Soyez indulgents! L'histoire se passe dans un univers qui n'est ni le nôtre, ni celui de Naruto. Elle est inspirée des Trois mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas, mais ceux qui ont lu le livre, verront qu'il y a beaaucoup de modifications^-^.

Si quelque chose vous paraît obscur, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review. Les critiques sont les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture!

**warning: **yaoi (mais probablement pas de lemon), sasunaru. Si vous avez quelque chose contre les relations homosexuelles, il vaudrait mieux ne pas lire cette fic.

**disclaimer: **Naruto, comme chacun sait, ne m'appartient pas (s'il mappartenait les derniers volumes seraient trèèèès différents), pas plus que les Trois mousquetaires.

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Et souviens toi, Naruto, tu vas devenir un mousquetaire. L'élite de l'armée. Tu dois te montrer distingué et respectueux envers tes supérieurs, quelles que soient les circonstances.

-Oui, Iruka.

-Et ne cherche pas querelle à des étrangers. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour faire de toi un soldat décent, ce serait lamentable de te faire tuer dans un duel ou dans une rixe.

-Oui, Iruka.

-Garde toujours un œil sur ta bourse. Les rues de Konoha grouillent de vauriens.

-D'accord.

-Et pense à faire ta lessive, de temps en temps !

-Iruka, j'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, protesta Naruto d'un ton irrité. Je sais prendre soin de moi.

-J'ai toujours du mal à le croire, marmonna l'ancien mousquetaire pour lui-même.

Un hénnissement sonore se fit entendre. Naruto poussa un grognement.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'hérite de Kyuubi, déjà ?

-Cesse un peu tes gérémiades ! Kyuubi est un excellent cheval, qui descend d'une grande lignée !

-Peut-être, mais avec une couleur pareille, on passe difficilement inapperçu…

-Et alors ? qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'orange ? Ce n'est plus ta couleur préferée ?

-Rien, mais sur un cheval…

-Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux aussi y aller à pied, dit Iruka avec un sourire menaçant.

Naruto comprit que dans son intérêt, mieux valait ne pas insister.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris… Kyuubi est un très bon cheval. Excellent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Naruto montait en selle et s'engageait sur la route de Konoha, laissant derrière lui son village natal et un père adoptif hyperanxieux.

SASUNARUSASUNARU

Après un long périple, au cours duquel Naruto se fit, 1) voler sa bourse, 2) désarçonner par Kyubi, 3) casser un bras dans une rixe, le jeune aspirant arriva enfin aux portes de la capitale. Comme il n'avait pas d'argent (durant son voyage, il avait toujours réussi à filer avant que les aubergistes viennent réclamer leur dû), il décida de se rendre directement auprès de Kakashi Hatake, le capitaine des mousquetaires et un bon ami d'Iruka.

Après trois bonnes heures d'attente (« Le capitaine ne devrait pas tarder à arriver », lui avait dit le garde à son arrivée), on le fit entrer dans le bureau du capitaine. Au premier coup d'œil, Naruto pensa qu'il y avait une erreur ; impossible que cet individu, les pieds sur la table et le nez collé dans un roman porno, soit le noble, valeureux et puissant capitaine des mousquetaires dont Iruka avait tant chanté les louanges.

-C'est pour quoi ? grommela d'un ton paresseux l'homme au roman porno sans lever les yeux.

-Euh… Excusez-moi, il doit y avoir erreur, dit Naruto en passant la main dans son cou. Je cherche le capitaine des…

-Tu l'as devant les yeux, gamin.

Naruto cligna stupidement des yeux.

-Kakashi… Hatake ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Ouais.

« Impossible », songea Naruto. « C'est _lui,_ le capitaine ?! Et dire qu'Iruka me tombe dessus quand je prononce le mot _fesse_ ».

Le capitaine leva enfin les yeux.

-Tu dois être Naruto, hein ?

Naruto cligna stupidement des yeux.

-Comment avez-vous deviné ?

-Ah ah… Iruka m'a prévenu de ton arrivée… « Un petit blond, anormalement petit pour son âge, les cheveux coiffé façon descente du lit ». Il m'a fait parvenir quelque chose pour toi, d'ailleurs.

Le capitaine ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une bourse qu'il tendit à Naruto.

-Uh ? Pour moi ? fit celui-ci, tout étonné.

-Ouais.

-Comment a-t-il su que je me suis fait volé ma bourse ?

Kakashi poussa un long soupir.

-Gamin… Cette bourse est arrivée il y a trois semaines. Ton père te connaît bien.

Naruto poussa un grognement. « Je ne suis pas _si _maladroit », se dit-il d'un air boudeur.

-Quoiqu'il en soit… poursuivit Kakashi. Tu aspires à entrer dans la garde royale, c'est ça ?

Iruka t'as recommandé. Il dit que tu es un excellent escrimeur, même si, je cite, « il n'a pas toujours l'air de savoir aditionner deux et deux ».

-Hé ! protesta Naruto.

-Je dois dire que je suis surpris. Avec ta taille et ton air lunatique, je me demande comment tu pourrais venir à bout d'un novice ivre mort. Mais bon, j'ai beaaaucoup d'estime pour Iruka. S'il pense que tu as les qualités d'un soldat, c'est que tu dois avoir des talents cachés. D'ailleurs, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences… La petite Hinata, par exemple, semble incapable de tuer une mouche, et pourtant la semaine dernière elle a défenêsté son équipier Kiba. Le pauvre… La prochaine fois, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de complimenter une fille sur ses seins.

-Euh…

-Bon, passons. Il n'y a pas de place en ce moment chez les mousquetaires. On fonctionne par équipes de quatre, et toutes les équipes sont au complet. On va te placer chez les novices en attendant que quelqu'un se fasse tuer. Ou prenne sa retraite.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto. Pourquoi chez les novices ? J'ai déjà fait mon noviçat à la maison, j'ai aucune envie de recommencer !

-Ne crie pas comme ça, le rabroua Kakashi en se massant les tempes. Je viens de te l'expliquer, on fonctionne par équipes de quatre. On te fera entrer quand une place se libèrera.

-Maiiiiiiiis…

-Uzumaki Naruto, veux tu mettre ton capitaine en colère ? demanda Kakashi d'un air dangereux.

Naruto comprit qu'il valait mieux s'écraser.

-Désolé, capitaine, maugréa-t-il.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est juste pour quelques temps. Maintenant, file !

-D'accord.

-Au fait, l'arrêta Kakashi, comment se porte Iruka ?

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Naruto n'aimait pas beaucoup l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de son capitaine.

-Très bien, répondit-il d'un ton méfiant.

-Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de venir à Konoha prochainement ? Je suis sûr qu'il est impatient de voir son petit protégé en uniforme…

-Euh, peut-être, répondit prudemment Naruto.

-Tu n'oublieras pas de lui rappeler de visiter son vieil ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, ouais, c'est ça…

« Jamais de la vie !! », songea Naruto.

-Aaaah, mon petit Iruka-chan m'a tellement manqué…

« Iruka-Chan ?!!!! ». Cette fois, Naruto était définitivement effrayé.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

-Rends-toi aujourd'hui à l'intendance. On t'y expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir.

-D'accord, au revoir.

Naruto sortit sans se retourner. "Iruka-chan ?", fulmina-t-il intérieurement. "Ce capitaine… Iruka ne m'a pas dit qu'il était un vicelard. Attends une minute… Il m'a dit de ne jamais aller boire avec Kakashi. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi…"

Naruto était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui sortait d'un autre couloir et lui rentra dedans.

-Aaaaaaaaarg ! cria cette personne.

Naruto et l'inconnu tombèrent sur le sol en marbre.

-Désolé, dit Naruto en se relevant.

Il tendit la main pour aider l'autre, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle à se relever. Celui-ci la rejeta et se releva avec une grimace de douleur.

-Imbécile, grogna-t-il. Triple crétin ! Tu sais comme ça fait mal ?

Naruto se renfrogna.

-N'éxagérons rien, dit-il. Tu es tombé sur ton postérieur.

-Justement ! ça fait trois semaines que je dors par terre dans l'appartement miteux de mon crétin d'équipier. Simplement parce que mon _enfoiré_ d'ambassadeur de frère est revenu d'Espagne pour quelques temps et qu'il est trop _radin_ pour se payer un hôtel !

-C'est bon, pas besoin de me raconter ta vie, dit Naruto en roulant des yeux. Venant d'un type comme toi, je suis sûr que ton frère est quelqu'un de très sympathique.

-Hn ! fit Sasuke. On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas, _usuratonkatchi_.

-Dans ce cas, c'est de famille, tête de poulet !

L'inconnu se figea.

-Répète un peu ? fit-il dans un murmure menaçant, avec un regard qui aurait intimidé un homme avisé.

Mais Naruto n'était pas réputé pour son intelligence.

-Tête-de-pou-let, répéta-t-il en articulant bien.

Sasuke eut un sourire démoniaque.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, dit-il en caressant la paume de son épée.

-Bah ! Je te prends quand tu veux, fanfaronna Naruto, pas le moins du monde impréssionné.

-Excellent, je cherchais justement quelqu'un à tuer pour me détendre.

-Je vais te botter les fesses, tête de poulet !

-J'en doute fort. Rendez-vous à midi heures au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept. Ne sois pas en retard.

-J'y serai à onze heures, tête de poulet !

Avec un dernier regard, les deux jeunes soldats se séparèrent. Naruto fulminait intérieurement. _Je vais lui apprendre, à me traiter d'imbécile ! Je le suis peut-être, mais personne n'a le droit de le dire à voix haute. Sauf Iruka._

Lorsqu'il sortit du palais, un vent agréable vint caresser ses joues. Naruto n'était pas le genre de personne à s'angoisser facilement. Le fait qu'il allait devoir défendre sa vie contre un mousquetaire expérimenté et qui plus est un arrogant bâtard tête-de-poulet, quitta bientôt son esprit. Il pensait plutôt à toutes ces opportunités qui s'offrait à lui, à cette bourse bien ronde qui allait lui permettre de goutter les célèbres ramen de Konoha et…

Soudain, son regard se posa sur un groupe de jeunes filles portant l'uniforme des mousquetaires. Il y avait d'abord une brune, les cheveux coiffés en deux chignons, qui jouait avec une dague. A côté d'elle se tenaient une fille de petite taille à la chevelure noire et très soyeuse, et une grande blonde aux formes avantageuses. Mais ce fut la dernière qui fit la plus forte impression sur Naruto. Elle avait une belle silhouette, quoique moins féminine que sa camarade blonde et surtout, ses cheveux étaient… roses ! Incroyable, non ? Dans son petit village de province, Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré des gens dont la chevelure était autre chose que blond, brun et noir –ce qui lui semblait ennuyeux au possible. Il avait toujours un faible pour les couleurs vives.

-ça, c'est Konoha ! murmura-t-il en descendant les marches, pressé d'aller se présenter à ses futures sexy compagnes d'armes.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, les jeunes filles parlaient de questions essentielles.

-Oui, c'est bien cela, dit celle aux cheveux roses. Une cape en pure soie du pays de l'Oiseau. C'est maître Dior, le tailleur de Sa Majesté, qui me l'a fait sur mesure.

-Ooooh, comme c'est joli, Sakura ! Pas vrai, Hinata ? dit la brune aux chignons.

-C'est vrai, répondit celle aux cheveux noirs. Elle… Elle t-te va très bien, Sa-Sakura.

''Sakura'' eut un sourire autosatisfait en direction de la blonde, dont les lèvres étaient serrées.

-Tu aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça, pas vrai, Ino-cochonne ?

,,Ino-cochonne'' renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'un air condescendant. Moi, porter un chiffon pareil ? Tu l'as probablement trouvée au marché aux puces. A moins que tu ne l'aies taillé toi-même dans les rideaux du palais.

-I –Ino… tenta de s'interposer Hinata.

-D'ailleurs, poursuivit la blonde de son voix haut perché, maître Dior est to-ta-lement démodé. Tout le monde sait ça.

-Inoooo, fit Sakura d'un air furibond.

Naruto, quant à lui, vit une opportunité de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

-OOOOHHHH Quelle belle cape, s'écria-t-il à plein poumons en approchant d'un pas décidé.

Les jeunes filles le regardèrent, surprises puis méfiantes (sauf Hinata dont le visage s'empourpra).

-Euh, merci, fit Sakura d'un ton peu engageant.

-C'est de la soie pure, n'est-ce pas ? Je _parie_ que ça vient du pays de l'Oiseau.

« Comme si tu ne venais juste pas d'écouter notre conversation », pensèrent les quatre jeunes filles en même temps.

-Oui, c'est ça, dit Sakura d'un ton sec. Au revoir !

C'était une façon polie de l'envoyer promener, mais Naruto ne capta pas cette subtile nuance.

-Comme ça a l'air doux, minauda Naruto. On peut toucher ?

-Eh ! Att…

Naruto s'empara d'un morceau de la cape. Son intention était simplement de la caresser, mais dans son ardeur, il tira un peu trop fort. L'attache s'ouvrit et le vêtement tomba au sol, révélant dans son intérieur des symboles… Qui n'avaient pas leur place dans un uniforme de mousquetaire.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit Ino d'un ton mielleux. Qu'avons nous là ?

-Rien… Rien du tout, ah ah ah, fit Sakura en essayant d'attraper le vêtement.

Mais Ino fut plus rapide. Elle arracha le vêtement des mains de sa camarade et l'étendit devant elle.

-Tiens ? fit Naruto, d'un air confus. On dirait les symboles du Temple du feu. Je me demande ce que ça vient faire sur un manteau ?

S'étant remise de leur surprise, Ino et la fille aux chignons éxplosèrent de rire. Même la timide Hinata ne put réprimer un gloussement. Sakura, quant à elle, avait pris une couleur pourpre plus foncée que ses cheveux. Son expression montrait clairement qu'elle cherchait un endroit pour noyer son embarras.

-Eh bien quoi ? demanda Naruto, toujours pas plus éclairé. J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre?

Ino et la brune explosèrent de plus belle. Sakura leur jetait des regards meurtriers.

-Sakura-grosse-tête, dit Ino quand elle se fut un peu calmée, je te savais désespérée, mais pas à ce point là… De là à… Ah ah ah ! A voler la nappe de l'autel du Temple du feu et s'y tailler une cape… Ah ah ah !

-« C'est maître Dior qui me l'a faite sur mesure !!! », renchérit la brune. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait dans l'art religieux !

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Ino en hochant la tête. Qui aurait cru que la petite protégée de Sa Majesté s'abaisserait à voler les biens sacrés, payés par les offrandes du peuple !

-I… Ino, je crois que ça suffit, tenta de s'interposer la timide Hinata.

-Tu as raison, Hinata, dit Ino en jubilant. Il faut que j'aille voir Choji et Shikamaru. J'ai des _tas_ de choses à leur raconter.

Au regard malicieux qu'elle lança vers Sakura, personne ne pouvait douter du contenu de ces _tas _de choses. L'aura sombre qui émanait de Sakura se fit plus intense.

La brune gloussa.

-Hem, il faut que j'y aille dit-elle. A plus tard, Sakura, Hinata.

-At- Attends, moi, dit Hinata en lui emboîtant le pas.

Naruto, pour sa plus grande horreur, se retrouva donc seul face à Sakura, dont le silence ne présageait rien de bon.

-Euh… Désolé pour ça, fit Naruto avec un petit rire gêné. J'aurais du tenir ma langue.

Sakura ne réagit pas.

-C'est vrai, poursuivit Naruto, je parle toujours avant de réfléchir. Iruka me dit toujours de tourner ma langue dans ma bouche trois fois avant de parler, mais pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, j'oublie à chaque fois.

Sakura ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Bon, ben je vais y aller, dit Naruto d'une petite voix.

Et le monstre se réveilla.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller, comme ça ? dit-elle avec un sourire maniaque.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de voir le poing qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya voler dix mètres plus loin.

-TU VAS SOUFFRIR, ABRUTI !

-GYYYAAAAAAAAHRRRRRG !

Après un certain temps qui sembla durer une éternité, Sakura cessa ses attaques contre Naruto et retrouva son calme.

-Pffffiooou, fit Naruto en massant son cou.

-Désolé, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort, dit Sakura.

-Ah ah ah, ce… ce n'est rien, dit Naruto d'un ton peu convaincu.

-Mais ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi !

-HEIN ?

-Tu m'as humilée, devant Ino en plus. Impardonnable ! Viens à une heures au square de l'hôpital, il y a un endroit discret à cinq minutes de là. On règlera cette affaire par les armes.

-Maaaaaaais…. Dit Naruto d'un ton plaintif.

-Pas de mais ! Une heure ! Ne sois pas en retard !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons d'un air royal, laissant à terre un Naruto tout déconfit.

-J'ai un duel avec la plus canon des mouquetaires, marmonna-t-il. Mais quelle force … Si je ne me fais pas tuer à mon premier duel, à tous les coups ce sera au second.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la déconfiture de Naruto s'était transformé en courroux.

-Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les mousquetaires, ici ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! comment j'aurais pu savoir, que cette cape était une fausse ? C'est sa faute à elle, voler des fournitures sacrées… Les filles franchement… Et tête-de-poulet m'a insulté le premier. Et puis, qui de nos jours s'amuse encore à tuer son camarade pour une petite plaisanterie ? D'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un poulet, avec sa coupe de cheveux bizarre.

Naruto hocha la tête avec un grand soupir.

Soudain, il se rappela que son capitaine lui avait ordonné de se rendre à l'intendance. Il se souvint aussi qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait l'intendance.

« Il faut que je demande à quelqu'un », songea-t-il. « Mais qui ? J'ai déjà deux duels sur les bras, je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir un troisième. Voyons… ce mousquetaire à l'air de dormir profondément, il va sans doute s'énerver si je le réveille. Le type au chien à l'air occupé… Et celui aux lunettes noires est trop bizarre, je vais sûrement m'attirer des ennuis avec lui. Ah ! En voilà un qui paraît sympathique ! ».

Assis sur un banc, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dessinait tranquillement, l'air serein. Naruto se dirigea dans sa direction.

-Heu…S'il vous plaît, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Le jeune homme au dessin leva la tête.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin un mousquetaire qui paraissait normal !

-Heu… Je cherche l'intendance, dit-il.

-L'intendance ? Il suffit de continuer tout droit, et c'est dans la première rue à gauche. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, l'enseigne des mousquetaires est peinte en grand sur la porte.

-Ah, merci ! s'exclama Naruto avec gratitude.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs l'examina avec curiosité.

-Tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! répondit Naruto avec enthousiasme. Je suis arrivé hier à Konoha. Comme il n'y a pas de place pour l'instant chez les mousquetaires, je vais entrer chez les novices, mais c'est provisoire !

-Oh, dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas attendre très longtemps, dit Sai. Les places se libèrent vite, chez nous.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto avec une joie naïve.

-Uh-uh. Je m'appelle Sai, au fait.

-Moi, c'est Naruto, répondit Naruto, tout content de sympathiser avec un futur camarade, si aimable en plus.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Dis-moi, Naruto, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux, s'empressa de répondre Naruto.

-As-tu un pénis ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa, durant lequel le cerceau de Naruto cessa complètement de fonctionner.

-Alors ? insista Sai.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI, LE PROBLEME ICI ? ON PEUT PAS TROUVER QUELQU'UN DE NORMAL, DANS CE FOUTU CHATEAU ?!!!

-Allons, pas la peine de crier, dit Sai d'un ton calme. Je voulais simplement vérifier. Naruto est un nom de garçon, mais tu ressembles tellement à une fille…

C'était justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

-Tu-es-mort, articula Naruto d'un air maniaque.

-Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'être bien vivant, fit Sai d'un air imperturbable.

-Je te prendrais bien sur le champ, mais j'ai déjà un duel de prévu avec un bâtard tête-de-poulet et une dingue hystérique. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Rendez-vous à deux heures, terrain numéro sept. Prépare toi à mourir !

-Je tremble de peur, dit Sai d'un ton léger. A plus tard, miss !

Naruto le foudroya du regard, mais ce détourna de lui et quitta le château d'un air massacrant.

-Eh, miss ! s'exclama Sai. L'intendance, c'est dans l'autre sens !

« Mon Dieu, tuez-moi », pensa Naruto.

Cette première journée à Konoha était une vraie réussite.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre 2. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une review, c'est toujours encourageant!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

Zynia

* * *

Chapitre 2

Naruto, une fois n'est pas coutume, arriva dix minutes en avance. Le terrain d'entraînement numéro sept était une petite clairière, traversée par un torrent, au fond d'un bois reculé. Comme la reine avait fait interdire les duels, tous ceux qui étaient habités par un désir tenace de s'entretuer pour des broutilles étaient contraints de le faire discrètement.

Le temps était clément. Naruto s'assit contre un grand chêne et commença à somnoler, son épée reposant négligemment à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas et ouvrit les yeux, croyant que c'était tête-de-poulet. Mais à sa grande (et désagréable) surprise, ce n'était pas le bâtard ; c'était Sai.

-Encore toi ! s'exclama Naruto en sautant sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? C'est à deux heures que je te massacre !

Sai eut un sourire indulgent.

-Je ne suis pas là pour le duel, dit-il. Il se trouve par hasard que l'un de mes équipiers a besoin d'un témoin. C'est toi, son adversaire ? ça m'étonne de la part de Sasuke. D'habitude, il choisit des adversaires plus virils.

-Enfoirrrééééééé…. Fulmina Naruto, se préparant à lui bondir dessus.

-Oy, Sai ! cria soudain une voix féminine. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

En reconnaissant la nouvelle arrivante, le front de Naruto se couvrit de sueurs froides. « Oh non, pas elle ! », gémit-il intérieurement.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sakura, dit Sai de son ton imperturbable. Sasuke m'a « demandé » avec son amabilité habituelle de faire office de témoin dans son duel contre la miss.

Sakura, qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Naruto, se tourna vers lui. Naruto chercha désespérément un endroit pour se cacher, mais rien n'y fit.

-TOI ! s'écria Sakura d'un air furieux.

Naruto trembla des pieds à la tête.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sai d'un air curieux.

Le visage de Sakura se fit encore plus terrifiant.

-J'ai un duel avec lui à une heure, dit-elle en se frottant les mains d'un air sadique. Je vais le trucider !

-Hélas, j'ai bien peur qu'il te faille te contenter de son cadavre, dit Sai. Sasuke a déjà signé son arrêt de mort.

L'expression de Sakura passa à la surprise.

-Quoi, c'est lui, l'adversaire de Sasuke ?

-Apparemment, la miss a le caractère un peu chaud, dit Sai. J'ai également un duel programmé contre lui. Malheureusement, comme je ne passe qu'à deux heures, c'est à dire après Sasuke et toi, notre rencontre risque fort de ne pas avoir lieu…

Sakura regarda Naruto avec un air réprobateur.

-Franchement, tu es à peine en âge de porter l'épée, et tu vas chercher querelle à des mousquetaires ? Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler. C'est malin, maintenant, si je te tue, je vais avoir des problèmes de conscience.

-Eh ! J'ai dix-huit ans ! protesta Naruto.

Sai et Sakura lui jetèrent un regard ébahi.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Sai. Je t'en aurais donné quatorze.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Sakura.

Naruto les fusilla du regard.

-Attendez un peu, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Dés que j'en ai fini avec tête-de-poulet, je vous montrerai qui a quatorze ans…

Soudain, des pas et des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans la forêt.

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à venir ! Je suis ton supérieur ! criait une voix masculine.

-Hn.

-Uchiha, je te préviens, si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je vais en référer à Kakashi !

-Hn. Comme s'il allait faire quelque chose.

« Tête de poulet » entra dans la clairière, traînant derrière lui un homme plus âgé aux cheveux bruns, pourtant un drôle de casque qui lui encadrait le visage mais laissait son crâne à découvert. Visiblement, ce dernier n'avait aucune envie d'être ici.

-Sasuke ! dit Sakura d'un air mécontent. Tu es en retard. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Yamato-sensei ?

-A ton avis ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton irrité. J'ai besoin de témoins pour mon duel.

-Sai et moi, ça ne te suffit pas ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard hautain.

-Nous formons une équipe, dit-il. Quand l'un de nous est insulté, c'est l'honneur de toute l'équipe qui est en jeu. Il est donc nécessaire que nous soyons tous présents.

-Seul un bâtard tête-de-poulet comme toi est capable d'un raisonnement aussi stupide, marmonna Naruto.

Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent dangereusement.

-Si j'étais toi, je fermerais un peu mon grand clapet, dit-il. Tu es à deux pas de la mort.

Naruto renifla.

-Cause toujours, je tremble de peur, dit-il en faisant mine d'être effrayé.

-Sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles ?

-Pas du tout. A qui je parle ?

Sasuke eut un sourire plein d'orgueil.

-Sasuke Uchiha, pour te servir, dit-il avec une révérence ironique.

-Naruto Uzumaki, pour te servir, dit Naruto en mimiquant son adversaire.

Celui-ci n'apprécia guère l'ironie.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu mon nom ? Tu es encore plus ignorant que ce que je pensais.

-Comme si ça m'intéressait, répliqua Naruto. Pour moi, tu seras toujours bâtard-tête-de-poulet.

-ça va être une perte de temps, puisque tu vas bientôt mourir, mais puisque tu es nouveau, je veux bien faire un effort. Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, fils de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, arrière-petit-neveu de Madara Uchiha. Ma famille est une grande race de guerriers réputés du pays de la Glace au Pays des Roches Rouges. Nous maîtrisons mille techniques de lutte secrètes, dont les fameuses « Arcanes lunaires » et Amaterasu, la « lumière céleste », techniques qui terrassèrent de valeureux guerriers tels que Tsubaki le Massacreur ou encore…

-Bla, bla, bla, l'interrompit Naruto qui avait perdu le fil après « arrière-petit-neveu » de machin chose Uchiha. Ça m'est égal, qui sont tes vieux ! Viens un peu te battre, je vais te montrer ce que valent tes soi-disant techniques secrètes face à l'épée d'un Uzumaki !

Si Sasuke détestait quelque chose davantage que les visites de son grand frère, c'était d'être interrompu. Il dégaina son épée, Naruto l'imita aussitôt. Ils se saluèrent sans cesser de se fusiller du regard, leurs lames se croisèrent.

Yamato-sensei eut un grognement plaintif.

-Les garçons, dit-il, cessez de vous comporter comme des écoliers ! Sa Majesté, dans un inhabituel élan de grande sagesse, a interdit les duels afin de mettre un terme aux morts inutiles dans les rangs de ses soldats. Si même les mousquetaires n'obéissent pas aux ordres royaux, où va-t-on ?

-J'obéis aux ordres, répliqua Sasuke en ripostant à une attaque de Naruto. Ce minus là est juste une exception.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas encore mousquetaire, dit Naruto.

Yamato poussa un profond soupir. « Mais qui m'a placé dans une équipe pareille ? », se demandait-il, découragé.

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent quelques passes, dont le but était surtout de tester leur adversaire. Sasuke, malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de trouver de l'intérêt au jeu de Naruto. Contre toutes attentes, le jeune novice était adroit, précis, et même prudent. Il ne se ruait pas comme un forcené, ne laissait pas d'ouvertures et ne tombait pas dans les feintes du mousquetaire. De toute évidence, il avait été à bonne école.

Sasuke remarqua aussi des traits qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec l'art de l'escrime… Comme la magnifique couleur azur des yeux de Naruto, qui brûlaient de vie et d'excitation, ou bien les proportions harmonieuses de son corps d'adolescent, ou bien la grâce féline de ses mouvements. Avec ses drôles de marques sur le visage, Sasuke pensa à un jeune renard à l'affût.

« Qu'est-ce qui que je suis en train de penser là ? », se réprimanda Sasuke en rosissant légèrement. S'il n'avait aucun problème de conscience avec son homosexualité, il n'allait quand même pas admettre une attirance pour les petits blonds stupides. Surtout ceux aussi bruyants et irritants que Naruto.

-Eh bien, le mioche ne se débrouille pas trop mal, dit Sakura d'un ton étonné.

-C'est vrai, approuva Sai. Qui sait ? Sasuke va peut-être réussir à se faire tuer.

-J'espère, dit Yamato d'un air mauvais. Il le mérite ; franchement, me mettre dans une situation pareille…

-Je serais content de ne plus l'avoir chez moi, continua Sai. Il est si irritable le matin…

Sasuke eut un reniflement de dédain.

-Ne rêve pas trop, dit-il. Moi, perdre contre un idiot pareil ? Aucune chance.

-Eh ! fit Naruto. Tu vas voir…

Mais sa réplique fut interrompue par l'irruption de nouveaux personnages. Sasuke et Naruto se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs épées, mais il était trop tard.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit un homme de vingt-cinq à trente ans, aux cheveux blancs et à la mine blafarde d'une voix venimeuse. Qu'avons nous là ? Des mousquetaires en plein duel, _malgré les édits de Sa Majesté ?_ Tss tss…

-La poisse, grommela Sakura. Les Cinq du Son.

-Ne parles pas, murmura Sasuke à Naruto d'un air sérieux. Ce sont des sbires du Cardinal, ils ne causent que des ennuis.

Naruto hocha la tête et se tint en retrait.

-Q'est-ce que tu veux, Sakon ? demanda Sasuke d'un air hostile.

-Oh, rien de particulier. Nous nous promenions tranquillement dans les bois, en quête d'un endroit où nous entraîner en paix, et que trouvons nous ? Des mousquetaires en train de s'étriper. Si ce n'est pas malheureux, dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air faussement affligé.

-Qui te dis que nous nous battons ? intervint Sakura. Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une joute amicale. Pas vrai ?

-Oui, approuvèrent les autres.

-Oh, vraiment ? intervint une jeune femme rousse à l'air belliqueux. C'est pourtant difficile à croire. Surtout après ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière à Kin et Zaku. Tout le monde sait bien que les mousquetaires ont l'épée facile.

Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent dangereusement.

-C'est la revanche que tu veux, Tayuya ?

Tayuya eut un sourire provocateur.

-Et pourquoi pas, Uchiha ?

Sasuke émit un grognement menaçant.

-Qui sont des gens ? souffla Naruto à Sai, qui s'était rapproché imperceptiblement.

-Tayuya, Jirôbô, Kidomaru, Sakon et son jumeaux Ukon, répondit Sai. Ils sont connus sous le nom de « Quintet du Son », ce sont les meilleures lames du Cardinal. L'homme aux cheveux blancs, qui se tient tout derrière, s'appelle Kimimaro. Il faut s'en méfier, il est encore plus dangereux que les autres.

Les hommes du Cardinal faisaient à Naruto une très mauvaise impression. Ils semblaient vulgaires, belliqueux et prêts à tous les mauvais coups. Naruto, qui pourtant n'était pas de nature soucieuse, fronça les sourcils en constatant que les mousquetaires étaient en infériorité numérique.

Apparemment, ce sentiment était partagé. D'un même mouvement, les mousquetaires resserrèrent leur rang. Naruto se retrouva derrière, protégé par un mur d'uniformes noirs et argent. Les Cinq du Son et Kimimaro tirèrent l'épée du fourreau, les mousquetaires en firent de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sasuke ? demanda Sakura à voix basse.

-On dirait qu'on a pas trop le choix, grinça Sasuke entre ses dents.

-A six contre quatre, nous avons un gros désavantage. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux prendre la fuite, suggéra Sai, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air perturbé par le danger.

-Aussi peu que j'apprécie cette situation, dit Yamato, je crois que Sasuke a raison. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous laisser partir gentiment.

-Eh ! Je veux me battre, moi aussi ! dit Naruto.

Les mousquetaires tournèrent légèrement la tête vers lui, surpris par cette intervention.

-Ne t'en mêle pas, Usuratonkachi, grogna Sasuke. Ces hommes sont beaucoup plus expérimentés que toi, ils ne te feront pas de cadeau.

-En plus, tu n'es pas encore un mousquetaire, ajouta Yamato.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Si je survis à cette journée, je le serai bientôt. Et pour ce qui est du danger, je te rappelle qu'il y a cinq minutes encore tu étais prêt à m'envoyer en Enfer, tête-de-poulet.

« Je ne t'aurais vraiment pas tué », songea Sasuke, embarrassé. A dire vrai, aucun des mousquetaires n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer Naruto, du moins s'ils pouvaient l'éviter. Ils pensaient simplement donner à leur cadet une petite leçon salutaire. Les hommes du Son, en revanche, ne faisaient aucun mystère de leurs intentions.

-Idiot, pour la dernière fois, _tire-toi d'ici_, dit Sasuke d'un ton furieux.

Mais Kimimaro, qui avait tout entendu, s'avança et dévisagea Naruto des pieds à la tête.

-Regardez un peu ça, dit-il avec un sourire sinistre. Quel garçon délicieux ! Ne ferait-il pas un trophée ravissant ?

Les mousquetaires serrèrent les dents. Kimimaro avait une réputation terrifiante. A plusieurs reprises, il avait été inculpé dans des affaires sordides de femmes et d'enfants retrouvés morts, mais ses relations étroites avec le Cardinal lui avaient permis d'échapper à la justice. Des rumeurs disaient aussi que, sur les champs de bataille, il ne se contentait pas d'éliminer ses ennemis ; il aimait les faire mourir à petit feu, dans d'atroces souffrances, et collectionner leurs os qui ornaient son appartement.

-Laisse-le en paix, Kimimaro, grogna Sasuke d'un ton menaçant.

Kimimaro eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tiens, tiens, on joue au défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, Uchiha ? Quel dommage, ce petit garçon est à moi !

Et il se jeta sur Naruto, qui, surpris, para de justesse. Sasuke, qui pour une raison mystérieuse ressentait le besoin impérieux d'éloigner le psychopathe du jeune blond, tenta de s'interposer, mais les jumeaux Sakon et Ukon l'en empêchèrent. Bientôt, les autres se joignirent au combat.

-Je prends Jirôbô, annonça Sakura avec rage. Il m'a traité de boudin la semaine dernière !

Sakura se retrouva donc face à l'énorme Jirôbô, ce qui tombait bien puisqu'ils étaient tous deux réputés davantage pour leur force monstrueuse que pour leur adresse. Sai s'opposa à Tayuya et Yamato à Kidomaru, « l'homme araignée ». Sasuke se retrouva seul contre les jumeaux. Naruto, quant à lui, faisait face à l'abominable Kimimaro, qui le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes.

« Quel homme répugnant », se dit-il en sentant un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Kimimaro était un adversaire redoutable ; il attaquait avec fureur et malice en même temps. Mais Naruto n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Gardant à l'esprit les leçons de son père adoré Iruka, il para tous les coups avec sang-froid et en rendit qui manquèrent de justesse de faire mouche.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kimimaro commença à s'impatienter. Son ego supportait mal le fait d'être mis en difficulté par un enfant. Brûlant d'en finir, il se lança dans une attaque aussi violente que téméraire.

C'était l'ouverture que Naruto guettait. Profitant de sa petite taille et de sa souplesse naturelle, il esquiva, plongea en avant et porta à son ennemi un coup mortel, en plein cœur. Celui-ci s'effondra aussitôt.

Après s'être bien assuré que son ennemi ne se relèverait pas, Naruto s'épongea le front d'un revers de manche, et regarda l'évolution du combat. Yamato semblait avoir l'avantage, ayant blessé son adversaire à la cuisse. Sakura et Jirôbô combattaient avec une férocité terrifiante, mais Sakura, plus intelligente que son adversaire, était montée sur un talus qui lui donnait l'avantage. Sai et Tayuya étaient tous deux légèrement blessés, mais Sai ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté, alors que la jeune femme perdait inutilement des forces dans des coups de moins en moins précis.

Finalement, Naruto s'intéressa au combat de Sasuke, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration, et même un peu de jalousie pour son aîné. Celui-ci tenait tête à deux adversaires calmes et adroits. Son style était empreint d'une élégance que beaucoup de maîtres d'armes lui auraient envié. Il manifestait un parfait équilibre entre l'adresse et la puissance.

Cependant, Sasuke était en difficulté. Bien qu'il ait touché Ukon au bras gauche, ses adversaires ne montraient aucun signe de relâchement. Lorsqu'un coup de Sakon manqua de peu de l'éborgner, laissant une égratignure sur la joue de Sasuke, Naruto décida d'intervenir.

-Eh, là-bas !

Et il engagea le fer avec Ukon. Sasuke lui jeta un regard surpris, et même un peu soulagé. Au même moment, la lame de Sakura traversa l'épaule de Jirôbô, qui s'effondra avec un cri de douleur. Sakura vint aussitôt à l'aide de Sai, qui était le plus proche. Se voyant cernée, Tayuya jeta son arme à terre et leva les mains en signe de réddition. Yamato toucha Kidomaru à la cuisse, mettant celui-ci définitivement hors combat.

Il ne restait donc plus que Sakon et Ukon. Sai, Sakura et Yamato firent cercle autour des combattants.

-Vos camarades sont à terre, dit Yamato d'une voix grave. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre. Nous servons tous le même royaume, bien que nos chefs ne soient pas les mêmes, votre mort ou la nôtre ne serviraient aucune cause.

-La ferme ! cria Ukon en chargeant férocement Naruto.

-Plutôt mourir que de se rendre face à de la vermine comme vous ! renchérit Sakon.

-Dans ce cas, ton vœu va être exaucé, dit froidement Sasuke.

Et après une passe d'armes redoutable, il passa son épée au travers du corps de son adversaire.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir, puis se retourna vers les deux derniers combattants. Ecartant Naruto par l'épaule sur le côté, il vint prendre sa place face à Ukon.

-Eh ! protesta Naruto.

-Tu en as fait assez, dit Sasuke. Laisse-moi finir le travail.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ukon s'effondrait sur le sol, touché mortellement.

Un grand silence accueillit la fin du combat.

-C'est fini, dit Naruto avec un soupir de soulagement.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea un instant avec une curiosité mêlée d'un certain respect, et lui dit :

-Hn. Tu t'en es bien sorti. Pour un novice.

Naruto, quoique flatté par le compliment, feint de le prendre comme une insulte.

-Bâtard ! dit-il en réprimant à grand peine un sourire.

-Sasuke, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil, intervint Sakura. Il vient de remporter son premier duel, contre Kimimaro en plus ! tout le monde sait que c'était la meilleure lame du cardinal ! et s'il ne t'avait pas aidé contre les jumeaux, tu ne t'en serais peut-être pas aussi bien tiré.

-Apparemment, la miss a du répondant, dit Sai, toujours aussi imperturbable.

-Ok, ok, dit Sasuke à contrecœur. Je l'admets, tu es plus doué que je ne le pensais.

-Ah ah ! fit Naruto d'un air triomphant. Au fait, dit-il d'un air songeur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos de nos duels à nous ?

Sakura lui sourit avec indulgence.

-Disons que pour cette fois, on efface l'ardoise, dit-elle.

-Et vous avez intérêt à ne plus recommencer, gronda Yamato qui avait repris ses airs de capitaine. Vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes ? Le cardinal est déjà furieux d'avoir perdu Kin et Zaku à cause de Kiba et Lee, il ne laissera pas passer les choses, cette fois. Je ne serai pas étonné que nous soyons renvoyés, ou pire, emprisonnés à vie !

-Bah, dit Sasuke d'un geste insouciant, la reine déteste le Cardinal, et nous sommes ses meilleurs soldats.

-Peut-être, mais elle déteste aussi qu'on ignore ses édits.

-Yamato-sensei marque un point, dit Sai en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ferions mieux de nous rendre chez Kakashi, avant que Tayuya ne fasse son rapport au Cardinal. Mieux vaut donner notre version à Sa Majesté plutôt que de laisser nos ennemis imposer la leur. Après nous, c'est eux qui nous ont provoqué.

-Allons-y, alors, conclut Sasuke.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la clairière, laissant à Tayuya le soin de s'occuper de ses camarades blessés.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! désolé pour les délais, ça a pris du temps, j'avais un petit manque d'inspiration.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Je constate qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous ont lu Les Trois Mousquetaires. C'est bien, ça vous permettra de mieux profiter de l'histoire. Petite devinette: à quels mousquetaires correspondent respectivement Naruto, Sasuke, Sai et Sakura? Et qui va tenir le rôle de Milady?

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt,

Zynia

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les quatre mousquetaires et Naruto se rendaient donc d'un pas hâtif au palais royal.

-Dîtes, demanda Sai, vous pensez qu'on devrait amener une bouteille de saké ? ça aiderait peut-être à mieux faire avaler notre histoire.

Sasuke et Sakura réfléchirent un instant.

-Non, dit Sasuke, on aurait l'air d'avoir mauvaise conscience.

-En plus, ajouta d'un air sombre, la reine n'a pas besoin d'encouragement à boire.

Naruto cligna des yeux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, répondit Sakura d'un air lugubre.

Naruto eut l'air confus.

-La reine est-elle sévère ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer la reine, et il se sentait un peu intimidé. La réputation de celle-ci était immense, tant au pays du feu que dans les pays voisins. Tsunade était l'une des Trois Légendaires, ces guerriers qui avaient permis la victoire de Konoha quand Suna, Iwa et Kiri s'étaient ligués contre elle. D'après Iruka, Tsunade était une guerrière hors du commun et un médecin extraordinaire.

Les cinq compagnons entrèrent dans le palais, et se rendirent tout droit à l'office de Kakashi. Yamato, qui était le plus haut gradé, s'adressa au garde, et demanda si le capitaine pouvait les recevoir sur le champ.

-Mais, je ne sais pas, répondit le garde, un homme assez grand aux cheveux en bataille. Le capitaine m'a dit de ne laisser entrer personne. Il avait l'air très occupé.

-Allons, Kotetsu, insista Yamato d'un ton pressant. Tu me connais, je n'insisterais pas si ce n'était pas important. Et puis, connaissant Kakashi, je doute fort que ses « occupations » soient d'une vitale nécessité.

Kotetsu hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules. Il accompagna les cinq jusqu'à la porte et frappa bruyamment.

A l'intérieur, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Puis il y eut un bruit de papiers froissés et de choses bougées en désordre. Enfin, une voix se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Kakashi, d'une voix étouffée.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger capitaine, mais l'équipe de Yamato est là. Ils veulent vous voir, il paraît que c'est urgent. Ils ont un gamin avec eux, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto.

Il y eut une série de jurons, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. La tête du capitaine, les cheveux en bataille et le visage légèrement empourpré apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

-Ah, c'est toi, dit-il à Yamato en soupirant. Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre ?

-Non, sempai, dit Yamato d'un ton réprobateur. Allons en parler à l'intérieur.

Et il poussa le capitaine sans ménagement dans son bureau. Les mousquetaires et Naruto le suivirent, et Sai referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

Kakashi s'affala dans son fauteuil. Naruto remarqua au passage que le bureau était dans un désordre épouvantable.

-Alors ? j'attends, dit Kakashi d'un air morose. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir me déranger, j'étais en plein travail.

Les mousquetaires lui jetèrent un regard sceptique. D'un pas décidé, Sasuke marcha vers le bureau, se plaça à côté de Kakashi, passa sa main sous la table et en retira un livre à couverture orange.

-En effet, capitaine, vous avez l'air très occupé, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Kakashi le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda naïvement Naruto.

-Quelque chose que tu ne dois jamais lire, répondit Sasuke en lançant le livre par la fenêtre.

Aussitôt, le visage de Kakashi prit une expression horrifiée.

-Aaaaah, nooooooon ! gémit-il. Sasuke, tu es trop cruel ! C'était le tout dernier tome, je l'attendais depuis des mois !

Et il commença à courir vers la porte, mais Sakura le retint par le col.

-Si vous tenez tant à le lire, capitaine… Il faut nous écouter d'abord. Sinon, votre vie deviendra un Enfer.

On ne plaisantait pas avec Sakura quand elle prenait ce ton là. Aussi, Kakashi poussa un nouveau soupir résigné et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Yamato déglutit, puis exposa au capitaine leur rencontre avec le Quintet du Son, omettant quelques détails (comme la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient dans ce bois, par exemple).

Kakashi avait beau être de mauvaise humeur, il prit aussitôt parti pour ses hommes. Ce n'était un mystère pour personne que les mousquetaires et les hommes du Cardinal se détestaient profondément. Puis, il avait lui-même une rancœur personnelle contre le Cardinal ; celui-ci avait tenté de le faire renvoyer, arguant que ses mœurs ne convenaient pas à un homme de sa condition. Heureusement, la reine avait pris sa défense, mais elle lui avait tout de même interdit de lire publiquement son livre favori, ordre qui lui était particulièrement douloureux .

venez, dit-il en se levant. Il vaut mieux ne pas laisser traîner les choses. Allons tout de suite chez la reine.

Le palais royal était un bâtiment rouge de forme circulaire. Dans les étages inférieurs, les principaux dignitaires, c'est-à-dire les conseillers, les ministres et les généraux avaient leurs bureaux. Le second étage était occupé essentiellement par les hommes du Cardinal. Enfin, au troisième étage, l'office de la reine dominait la capitale.

Deux gardes surveillaient la porte de celui-ci. Normalement, il était impossible d'entrer sans avoir demandé une audience au préalable, mais Kakashi, en tant que proche de la reine, pouvait se permettre d'ignorer le protocole. Les gardes le saluèrent avec respect. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse.

-Nom d'un… Kakashi, un peu de respect, grogna une voix féminine à l'intérieur. Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'attendre, avant d'entrer ?

-Désolé, Tsunade-sama, dit-il d'un ton léger. Il s'agit d'une affaire pressante.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. « C'est elle, la légendaire Tsunade ??? », se demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. D'abord, cette femme semblait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge réel. Ensuite, sa posture n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait d'une personnalité royale. Dans ce bureau, pas de trône, de dorures, de décor imposant. La reine se tenait affalée dans un fauteuil ordinaire, les pieds sur le bureau et une bouteille de saké à la main. Devant elle, traînaient en désordre des montagnes de parchemins, de photographies, de documents qui semblaient officiels. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et courts était occupée à ramasser ceux qui étaient tombés par terre et essayait d'y remettre de l'ordre.

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil derrière Kakashi.

-Ah ah, dit-elle d'un air sombre, voilà encore ces emmerdeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, cette fois ? Et c'est qui, le gosse ?

Naruto, toujours plus prompt à réagir qu'à réfléchir, traversa le bureau en un éclair :

-Eh ! C'est qui que t'appelles le gosse, vielle peau ? s'écria –t-il en se plantant devant Tsunade, le visage rouge de colère.

Sasuke, Yamato et Sakura déglutirent. Kakashi poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Imbécile, tais-toi, murmura Sakura en tirant Naruto par le bras.

-« Vieille peau ? », répéta Tsunade en criant aussi fort que Naruto. Tu te prends pour qui, gaki ?

-Allons, allons, calmons nous, dit Kakashi en levant ses mains d'un geste apaisant. Votre Majesté, je viens vous entretenir d'une affaire importante. Voyez-vous, ce matin…

Mais Kakashi fut interrompu dans son récit. La porte s'ouvrit dans un gras fracas et tous se retournèrent pour voir un personnage inquiétant vêtu d'une grande robe rouge. Un soldat à lunettes rondes se tenait dans son ombre.

-TSUNADE ! s'écria le nouveau venu de sa voix rauque. J'ai des explications à te demander.

-Aïe, aïe, voilà Orochimaru, dit Sakura à voix basse.

En traversant le bureau, Orochimaru s'arrêta devant les mousquetaires, qu'il toisa un à un avec une haine évidente. En dernier lieu, son regard se posa sur Naruto.

« Quel personnage repoussant », songea celui-ci. Le regard jaune du cardinal lui donnait la chaire de poule. Ses cheveux noirs et graisseux contrastaient avec sa peau pâle, lui donnant un air maladif. En plus, le cardinal semblait le dévisager plus longtemps que les autres. Et… Naruto cligna les yeux dans un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité… venait-il vraiment de se lécher les babines ? Répugnant !

Heureusement, la reine interrompit ce face à face.

-Je suis occupée, Orochi, dit Tsunade. Kakashi était en train de me faire un rapport, tu n'as qu'à revenir plus tard.

« Ou jamais », ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-Pardon, Tsunade, mais je crois que nous venons pour la même affaire, répliqua Orochimaru. Je vois que tes soldats se sont empressés de t'apporter leur version des faits, sans doute n'ont-ils pas la conscience très tranquille.

Tsunade poussa un profond soupir.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de saké.

-Il s'est passé, cracha Orochimaru avec toute sa hargne, que tes mousquetaires ont encore une fois violé tes propres édits. Trois de mes hommes ont été tués, dont Kimimaro et Sakon, des soldats valeureux et inestimables. Trois autres ont été gravement blessés. Kabuto, qui se trouvait dans les environs, a tout observé.

La reine eut un air surpris.

-Kimimaro ? N'était-il pas ta meilleure lame ?

-Il a sans nul doute été pris par surprise.

-Pardon, Tsunade-sama, dit Kakashi en s'avançant d'un pas, mais ce n'est pas le récit que j'ai entendu. Mes hommes s'étaient retirés dans le terrain numéro sept, afin de s'entraîner en toute tranquillité. Ce sont les hommes du Cardinal, ici présents, qui sont venus les provoquer. Kimimaro s'en est pris à Naruto, ici présent, qui n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se défendre. D'ailleurs, mes hommes étaient en infériorité numérique ; dans ces conditions, ils n'allaient pas attaquer les premiers.

Orochimaru et Tsunade se tournèrent vers Naruto, l'un avec haine, l'autre avec surprise.

-C'est toi, demanda Tsunade, qui a vaincu Kimimaro ?

-Est-ce vrai, Kabuto ? demanda Orochimaru à son espion.

-Oui, votre excellence, répondit celui-ci à regret. Il s'est battu avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

Orochimaru, les yeux rétrécis, dévisagea Naruto des pieds à la tête.

-Intéressant, dit Tsunade.

-Ce n'est pas la question ! protesta Orochimaru. Tes hommes se sont conduits comme des barbares, il faut les punir !

Tsunade l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce sont eux qui ont attaqué les premiers, dit-elle. D'ailleurs, tes hommes ne sont pas des agneaux. Je n'ai entendu que trop de plaintes contre Kimimaro, il était temps de faire quelque chose.

0rochimaru la fusilla du regard. Puis, voyant que sa cause était perdue, il se tourna d'un geste brusque et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Cette histoire n'est pas finie. Viens, Kabuto !

Une fois la porte refermée, tous les occupants du bureau poussèrent un soupir de résignation ou de soulagement. Naruto, en particulier, était soulagé de ne plus être soumis à ce regard de reptile, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était que provisoire.

-Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons, dit Tsunade. C'est vrai, gamin, que tu as buté Kimimaro ?

-Je peux en attester, votre Majesté, dit Yamato, celui de tous dont la parole pouvait le moins être mise en doute. Kimimaro l'a menacé sans raison. Naruto s'est non seulement défendu avec bravoure, mais il nous a également assisté à la fin du combat, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

-Hmm… fit Tsunade d'un air songeur.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, au cours desquelles chacun attendis avec nervosité la décision de la reine.

-Yamato ! dit-elle soudain.

Celui-ci se redressa.

-Oui, Votre majesté ?

-Tu voulais être muté aux services secrets, si je me souviens bien ?

-Eh bien…

-Oh, c'est exact, Tsunade-sama, dit Kakashi d'un air amusé. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour ou il a fait sa demande. C'était une semaine après avoir pris le commandement de l'équipe sept…

-Capitaine ! protesta Yamato.

-Yamato-kun est entré dans mon bureau sans se faire annoncer, il s'est jeté à mes genoux et m'a supplié de le libérer de ces « fous furieux, asociaux, dépravés » qu'on lui avait donné comme subordonnés.

Sasuke, Sakura et Sai jetèrent un regard courroucé à Yamato, qui frissonna en sentant les ondes meurtrières qui lui étaient adressées.

-Eh bien, commandant, vous ne nous aimez pas ? demanda Sakura avec un sourire mielleux.

-On vous ennuie, peut-être ? ajouta Sai sur le même ton.

Sasuke se contenta d'un reniflement de dédain.

Tsunade eut l'air amusé.

-Oui, oui, ces trois là ont une certaine réputation, dit-elle. Je les avait mis ensemble afin de limiter les dégâts, mais il restait toujours une place vide… Heureusement, ce problème est enfin résolu ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui vous vaut. Yamato, ta demande de transfert est accordée. Naruto !

Celui-ci se recroquevilla, un peu méfiant.

-Euh, oui ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Bonne nouvelle, tu es promu ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un mousquetaire, membre de l'équipe numéro sept !

Il y eut un moment de stupeur générale. Naruto cligna stupidement des yeux.

-Je vais être dans la même équipe que tête-de-poulet ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Sasuke lança aussitôt une réplique mordante. Sakura regarda ses deux coéquipiers d'un air dubitatif, Sai avait l'air enchanté.

-Ces quatre-là dans une même équipe, murmura Yamato pour lui-même. On est mal barrés.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 4. Vous pouvez remercier la SNCF, car c'est grâce à elle que le chapitre est déjà terminé. Hier, mon train est arrivé en gare avec deux heures de retard. Du coup, comme je n'avais que mon ordinateur portable pour m'occuper, je me suis installée dans un café et j'ai rédigé le chapitre pratiquement d'une traite.

Un grand merci à Elaelle, Bibisims, Ritsuko-chan, Tenshi-Sa-chan, yuishifuji, melly, LafolleNeko-girlz et Fan2yaoi pour leurs reviews qui me donnent la motivation de continuer.

La réponse à la question de la dernière fois, "a quel mousquetaire correspondent respectivement Sasuke, Naruto, Sai et Sakura", c'est **yuishifuji** qui l'a trouvée. Naruto, c'est bien sûr D'Artagnan: jeunes, joyeux, insouciants... Même si D'Artagnan est un peu plus débrouillard que Naruto^^. Sasuke, c'est incontestablement Athos. Tous deux représentent l'aristocratie, sont hautains et arrogants... Même si Athos est un peu plus sympa que Sasuke (surtout en ce moment). Ah oui, et ils sont tous les deux torturés par un passé tragique et le désir de vengeance. Sakura, c'est Porthos, pour la force physique et la vanité. Enfin, Sai colle un peu moins bien avec Aramis, mais ils ont quand même deux points communs: ils sont efféminés et ce sont de faux jetons^^.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

PS: cette nuit j'ai rêvé que Kisame me téléphonait sur mon portable pour me proposer de rejoindre Akatsuki. Je lui ai raccroché au nez, mais Madara a pris la relève et n'a cessé d'appeler. Finalement, je prends mon portable pour lui dire d'arrêter de me casser les pieds, et là, je m'apperçois que c'est en fait mon alarme qui sonne et qu'il est temps d'aller en cours. Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de rejoindre Akatsuki.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Avec l'aide de Sakura, Naruto trouva un appartement petit mais propre non loin du quartier général. Le propriétaire, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années un peu loufoque, tenait un bar au rez-de-chaussée. Ayant lui-même été mousquetaire dans sa jeunesse, il prit tout de suite Naruto en sympathie. Le seul défaut que Naruto lui trouvait, c'était sa seconde profession : écrivain. Naruto n'avait rien contre les artistes, et se trouvait même honoré d'avoir un écrivain renommé comme propriétaire, jusqu'au jour où celui-ci lui demanda son opinion sur son dernier manuscrit. Naruto, qui avait grandi dans la plus grande innocence grâce aux bons soins d'Iruka, faillit s'étrangler au bout d'une dizaine de pages. Il fallut la promesse de Jiraya (c'était le nom du propriétaire) qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux filles et qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais lire ses livres pour le convaincre de rester.

Comme l'avait prédit Tsunade, Naruto s'intégra sans problème dans son unité. Même Sasuke semblait s'être fait à lui. Les trois mousquetaires se comportaient envers lui comme des grands frères bienveillants, bien que parfois envahissants. Sakura avait tous les jours des commentaires à faire sur ses manières, son langage, l'état de son appartement, et ses habitudes alimentaires. Elle remplaçait efficacement Iruka, la seule différence étant qu'elle n'hésitait pas à recourir à la violence pour corriger les mauvaises habitudes de Naruto. Sai, malgré ses commentaires déplaisants sur la masculinité de Naruto, était un compagnon agréable. Il parlait peu sur lui-même, mais supportait sans broncher les interminables bavardages de Naruto, et répondait à toutes ses questions avec amabilité. Sasuke, enfin, était toujours égal à lui-même : froid, arrogant et râleur comme un grand-père. Il se plaignait sans cesse de Naruto. Pourtant, quand il n'était pas de service, il passait de longues heures au bar de Jiraya, heures pendant lesquelles il ne buvait que du thé et passait son temps à construire des scénarios de vengeance contre son frère (qui n'avait toujours pas liberé son appartement). Quand Naruto venait se joindre à lui, il semblait mécontent, mais quand celui-ci partait, son regard semblait encore plus orageux et personne n'osait venir lui parler, même ses admiratrices les plus acharnées. A part ça, Naruto lui découvrit une autre utilité : sa présence semblait faire fuir Orochimaru. Depuis la rencontre devant la reine, le Cardinal semblait suivre (ou faire suivre) Naruto à la trace, ce qui lui donnait la chaire de poule. Naruto avait eu la peur de sa vie quand un soir, en ouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il vit Kabuto à la fenêtre d'en face lui faire un signe de la main. Apparemment, le bras droit du Cardinal venait d'emménager dans cette maison.

Au bout de deux semaines, l'équipe nouvellement formée était tombée dans une routine. Le matin, ils se retrouvaient sur un petit ponton qui était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous. Puis, ils se rendaient ensemble au palais prendre leurs ordres. S'ils avaient une mission, ils l'exécutaient, s'ils n'en avaient pas, ils allaient s'entraîner au terrain numéro sept. Puis ils allaient déjeuner chez Ichiraku, le meilleur cuisinier de ramen de Konoha. Ensuite, ils terminaient leur service. Enfin, le soir, ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde se retrouvaient chez Jiraya où ils passaient la soirée.

Comme on était en période de paix, les missions étaient peu fréquentes et peu dangereuses. Pour l'instant, la tâche la plus difficile que Naruto avait eu à accomplir était d'arrêter un groupe de bandits qui pillaient les fermes des villages voisins. Encore cette mission n'était-elle pas très compliquée ; au moment de les appréhender, les bandits étaient en train de se remettre d'une soirée trop arrosée. Le chef avait dit à Naruto qu'il voulait bien le suivre sans résistance, à condition qu'il cesse de crier. Si on lui demandait son avis, Naruto n'hésitait pas à affirmer qu'en réalité la mission « capture du chat cinglé Torah » avait été plus dangereuse. Sasuke, quant à lui, répétait sans cesse que la vraie difficulté, dans ces missions, était d'empêcher Naruto de se tuer accidentellement.

Un soir, par un concours de circonstances, Naruto se retrouva seul au bar de Jiraya. Sai et Sakura étaient de garde jusqu'à Minuit au palais, et Sasuke avait été contraint par son frère à un « sympathique dîner de famille » en présence de Madara II, le petit-fils du premier et oncle de Sasuke. Naruto s'ennuyait à mourir. En début de soirée, il avait fait une partie de poker avec un mousquetaire du nom de Kiba, mais après avoir perdu une semaine de salaire, celui-ci était parti en maugréant (Naruto était un très mauvais joueur, mais il avait toujours eu une chance extraordinaire). Même Jiraya était absent : il était parti à une convention de littérature érotique qui se tenait à Suna. Son aide, Gamakitchi, était nouveau et trop occupé pour faire la conversation. Naruto, une fois n'est pas coutume, commanda du saké (d'ordinaire, Sasuke le lui interdisait, prétextant qu'il n'était pas en âge de boire. C'était bien sûr complètement faux, mais Jiraya n'aimait pas contredire Sasuke).

Au bout de deux verres, Naruto commença à voir un peu trouble. Pensant que la soirée était ruinée et qu'il valait mieux aller se coucher, il se prépara à partir, quand une voix l'interpella.

-Salut, beauté, susurra une voix féminine.

Naruto se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme aux cheveux très rouges, à la poitrine très plate et aux lunettes très épaisses.

-Tu es plutôt mignon, continua l'inconnue en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête. On prend un verre ?

-Euh… C'est que, il faut que j'y aille, marmonna Naruto, embarrassé.

Mais l'inconnue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Tut tut tut, dit-elle en saisissant Naruto par le col et le forçant à se rassoir. On ne refuse pas un verre à une femme seule, ce n'est pas galant. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Garçon, deux _Sex at the beach _!

Gamakitchi revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux cocktails. Naruto se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air mauvais, mais que Sasuke n'aurait pas approuvé.

-Moi, c'est Karin, continua la rousse. Et toi ?

-Naruto, marmonna celui-ci en prenant une gorgée. Le cocktail était bon.

-Naru-chan, dit Karin d'un ton enchanté. Comme c'est mignon !

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne t-il à m'appeler comme ça ? », pensa Naruto avec irritation et embarras.

Malgré ses protestations, qui se firent de moins en moins véhémentes au fur et à mesure que l'alcool descendait, Naruto se trouva forcé d'accepter plusieurs verres. Au bout du troisième, il était complètement ivre, à tel point qu'il ne vit pas Karin ajouter une petite pilule verte à son saké. Quelques gorgées plus tard, il s'effondra au bar terrassé.

Karin eut un sourire prédateur.

-Et maintenant, mignon, il est temps de s'amuser un petit peu…

SNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait dans un environnement qui n'avait rien de familier. Il était dans une chambre couché sur un lit double. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, une petite lampe constituait la seule source de lumière, ce qui indiquait qu'il faisait encore nuit. Un frisson lui fit prendre conscience du fait qu'il était pratiquement nu : il ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le froid qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

-Où diable suis-je et comment suis-je arrivé ici ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il voulut se lever, mais prit conscience, pour sa plus grande horreur, que ses mains étaient attachées par des menottes à la tête du lit. Un mouvement de jambes lui fit comprendre que ses chevilles avaient subies le même traitement.

« Oh Sasuke », se dit-il, paniqué, « je te demande pardon. C'est juré, je ne toucherai plus jamais à l'alcool. ».

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Karin réapparut.

-Hello, Naruto, susurra-t-elle. Tu es déjà réveillé, tu es plus résistant que je ne le pensais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Laissez-moi partir ! demanda Naruto en regardant désespérément vers la porte.

-Tut tut tut, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Il faut d'abord s'amuser un peu.

-Je ne veux pas m'amuser avec vous, protesta Naruto, les yeux maintenant embués de larmes. Je veux rentrer chez moi !

-Oh, je me suis mal fait comprendre, dit Karin d'un air faussement désolé. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais « jouer » avec toi.

-Qui ça, alors ? demanda Naruto, déconcerté mais pas rassuré pour autant.

-Quelqu'un de haut placé, répondit Karin d'un ton suggestif. Quelqu'un de _très_ haut placé, même.

-Je ne vois pas, protesta Naruto.

-Allons, tu ne devines pas ? Quelqu'un de très haut placé, qui as des _vues_ sur toi depuis _longtemps_.

Naruto cligna des yeux stupidement. Puis, alors qu'il réalisait ce que Karin voulait dire, ses yeux s'élargirent et son visage perdit toute couleur.

-Non… dit-il dans un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité.

Le sourire de Karin s'élargit.

-Tu es plutôt mignon. Le Cardinal va passer un excellent moment, avec toi.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Alors que Naruto se retrouvait seul dans la chambre sinistre, il prit conscience de toute l'horreur de sa situation.

« Sasuke, aide-moi ! », songea-t-il désespérément.

SNSNSNSNSNSNNSNNSNS

L'heure qui suivit fut une des plus angoissantes de la vie de Naruto. A chaque instant, il s'attendait à voir apparaître la silhouette reptilienne du Cardinal, un sourire de prédateur inscrit sur son visage blafard, une lueur perverse dans ses étroits yeux jaunes. Il avait essayé de se débattre, de crier à l'aide, mais Karin avait menacée de la bâillonner s'il n'arrêtait pas.

Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Naruto sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Mais la porte resta fermée. Des voix se firent entendre.

-C'est le Cardinal qui m'envoie, dit une voix d'homme, grave et posée. Il me fait dire qu'il a aura du retard. Il travaille sur une expérience qui requiert toute son attention.

-Ah, mince, jura Karin. J'avais une entrée gratuite au chippendale. Il est déjà Minuit, s'il tarde trop je peux y dire adieux.

-On n'y peux rien, répondit l'homme d'un ton indifférent.

-Eh, Juugo, prend ma place, dit soudain Karin.

-Quoi ? Mais les ordres…

-Toi ou moi, quelle importance ? répliqua Karin. D'ailleurs, tu es plus qualifié que moi pour garder les prisonniers.

-Eh bien, je suppose…

-Merci Juugo, je te revaudrai ça.

Naruto entendit une porte se refermer et en conclut que Karin était partie, ce qui ne le soulagea que modérément.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un homme de grande taille, à la stature imposante mais au visage doux apparut sur le seuil.

-Alors, c'est toi, la nouvelle proie d'Orochimaru ? dit Juugo en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir, demanda Naruto d'un ton suppliant.

Juugo poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais bien, dit-il. Au fond, je déteste la violence. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Si je désobéis, je serai puni.

-Je parlerai à ba- je veux dire à la reine, dit Naruto. Elle ne laissera sûrement pas Orochimaru vous punir.

-Je ne peux pas désobéir au Cardinal, dit Juugo en hochant la tête.

-Mais…

-SALUT LA COMPAGNIE !

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Juugo et Naruto sursautèrent. Naruto poussa un petit cri de terreur.

-Tiens ? dit le nouvel arrivant en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air curieux. Je croyais que c'était Karin qui devait être là.

-Suigetsu, tu n'étais pas censé être à Suna, en ce moment ? dit Juugo en se massant les tempes.

-Je viens juste de rentrer, répondit celui-ci d'un ton guilleret. Eh, c'est qui, lui ? Le nouveau jouet du Cardinal ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Suigetsu siffla avec admiration.

-Belle prise, dit-il. Un peu jeune, mais adorable.

Naruto eut le bon sens de ne pas répliquer qu'il était majeur légalement.

-Au fond, tu tombes bien, dit Juugo en se levant. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis midi. Garde-le moi un quart d'heure, d'accord ?

-Pas d'problème, dit Suigetsu en faisant un signe de victoire.

Le pauvre Naruto se retrouva donc en tête à tête avec le joyeux Suigetsu. Dans une ultime tentative complètement désespérée d'attendrir son nouveau gardien comme il avait tenté avec Juugo.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Suigetsu le regarda avec indifférence.

-Je ferai tout ce que voulez, insista Naruto. S'il vous plaît…

Cette fois-ci, Suigetsu réagit.

-Tout ? demanda-t-il. Vraiment tout ?

-Oui, répondit Naruto avec emphase. N'importe quoi.

Suigetsu le considéra d'un air songeur.

-Hmm… Je ne sais pas… C'est risqué, dit-il.

-S'il vous plaît… insista Naruto qui était vraiment au bord des larmes.

Suigetsu le dévisagea encore un instant. Puis, il se leva subitement.

-Ok, ça marche, dit-il.

Naruto, stupéfait, cligna stupidement des yeux.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Yep, répondit Suigetsu. Mais à une condition, bien sûr.

-Laquelle ? demanda Naruto avec un peu d'appréhension, songeant que n'importe quoi valait mieux que de perdre sa virginité à cause d'Orochimaru.

Suigetsu eut un sourire pervers.

-Je veux une nuit par semaine, dit-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Naruto, priant pour avoir mal compris. Konoha n'était-elle donc rien d'autre que la capitale des pervers ?

-Une nuit par semaine, répéta Suigetsu. Jusqu'à ce j'en ai marre de toi. Rassure-toi, en général je me lasse vite.

Naruto sentit sou visage s'empourprer, et se retrouva incapable de répondre.

-Alors ? insista Suigetsu avec un peu d'impatience. Décide-toi vite, Juugo ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

-D'a… d'accord, bégaya-t-il.

-Cool, répondit Suigetsu d'un ton guilleret. Mais attention, n'essaye pas de me fausser compagnie, sinon je m'arrangerai pour que le Cardinal fasses de toi son prochain cobaye. Et crois-moi, ses expériences n'ont rien de plaisant !

Suigetsu prit un trousseau de clé et quelques instants plus tard, Naruto se retrouva libre de ses mouvements. Son premier réflexe fut de bondir vers la sortie, mais Suigetsu lui barra la route.

-Eh, dit-il en riant, tu ne comptes quand même pas sortir comme ça ?

Pendant quelques instants, Naruto le regarda sans comprendre, avant de réaliser qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que ses boxers à petits renards. Son visage s'empourpra de nouveau.

Suigetsu poussa un soupir, se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit une pile de vêtements.

-Prends ça, dit-il. C'est au cardinal, il aime bien habiller ses « partenaires ».

Naruto prit les vêtements avec empressement, mais poussa un petit cri d'horreur quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait. En effet, Suigetsu lui avait donné un costume de bonne, un qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman de Jiraya : petite robe noire très très courte et tablier blanc bordé de dentelle.

-Je ne peux tout de même pas porter ça ! s'écria-t-il en jetant la robe sur le lit comme si elle avait prit feu.

Suigetsu haussa les épaules.

-C'est ça ou sortir à poil, dit-il. A moins que finalement, tu préfères attendre le Cardinal.

Naruto déglutit, et, la mort dans l'âme, revêtit ce qui allait devenir l'objet de ses cauchemars. Enfin, il se précipita vers la porte.

-Un dernier conseil, lui lança Suigetsu. Ne rentre pas chez toi ce soir ! Le Cardinal t'y fera chercher, il n'aime pas qu'on lui fausse compagnie !

Naruto ne se retourna même pas. Il s'élança dans la rue et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, n'ayant d'autre souci que de mettre le plus de distance que possible entre lui et le repaire de ses kidnappeurs.

* * *

Une petite review, please?

A la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, bonne année. Voici un petit chapitre un peu court. Mais j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que je fasse des chapitres courts, mais publiés dans des délais raisonnables, que des chapitres longs qui sortent tous les trois mois. Sinon, on finit par perdre le fil de l'histoire et c'est démotivant._

_Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai commencé un autre yaoi, qui se passe dans le monde moderne. Ce sera un Sasunaru ou un Itanaru, j'ai pas encore décidé. Le titre, c'est Uchihattraction et on y voit des Uchiha plus sexy que jamais se battre pour notre petit blond favori._

_Un grand MERCI pour toutes les reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et c'est un peu grâce à elles que vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 5

Pendant près d'une heure, Naruto courut sans s'arrêter dans les rues sombres de Konoha. Il ne se demandait même pas où il allait : l'essentiel, s'était de s'éloigner au plus vite des griffes d'Orochimaru. Quand, enfin, la panique commença à se dissiper, Naruto s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il était. Ses pas l'avaient guidés au bord du fleuve, mais loin des quartiers qu'il connaissait. Vidé de toute énergie, il se laissa glisser à même le sol et s'endormit.

SASUNARUSASUNARU

-Mademoiselle ! Eh, mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Naruto grogna dans son sommeil. Quelqu'un le secouait sans ménagement pour essayer de le réveiller. Cette voix semblait familière. Mais pourquoi l'appelait-on mademoiselle ? Peut-être était-ce Sai ? Naruto se redressa péniblement pour répondre et…

-AAAARGH! NARUTO ! s'écria Sasuke en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

-Sa… Sasuke ? demanda Naruto en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Et dans cette tenue, en plus !

Naruto le regarda avec confusion. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, avec ses vêtements ? Alors, il se regarda et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il portait toujours le costume de soubrette d'Orochimaru.

-GYYYAAh ! Tourne-toi ! cria-t-il d'une voix suraigüe.

Sasuke remercia le ciel que l'obscurité cache son visage empourpré. Naruto en soubrette, c'était trop irrésistible, même pour un Uchiha. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui ?

Naruto, de son côté, se remémorait les évènements de la soirée et devenait de plus en plus mortifié. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Sasuke qui le trouve dans cet état ?

-Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais à quatre heures du matin, endormi à même le sol dans un costume indécent ? répéta Sasuke d'un air mécontent.

Les Uchiha étaient par nature très possessifs et l'idée que Naruto se soit exposé à le vue de pervers dans une tenue aussi sexy lui était insupportable. Naruto était à lui et à lui seul, par l'Enfer !

-Aaaah, Sasuke, aide-moi, gémit Naruto. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

-Mais enfin…

-S'il te plaît, je te raconterai tout, c'est promis, mais dans un endroit sûr. Et puis, je commence à avoir froid.

Sasuke le dévisagea une minute. Puis, il poussa un soupir, enleva son manteau et le passa sur les épaules de Naruto.

Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise et gratitude.

-Oh… Merci, dit-il en rougissant.

-Hn, répondit Sasuke en détournant les yeux, légèrement embarrassé par son acte de gentillesse. Allez viens, ne restons pas ici.

SASUNARUSASUNARU

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto étaient dans le salon de Sai, une tasse de thé devant eux. Naruto venait de terminer son récit, et il regardait sa tasse avec obstination, refusant de croiser le regard de son aîné.

Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir.

-Franchement, il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles, dit-il en se massant les tempes.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda Naruto d'un air misérable. J'ai promis à Suigetsu, mais…

-Oh, pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Sasuke dont le regard se chargea de menace. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne vienne jamais te réclamer son droit. Je connais ce type, c'est un froussard. Non, le vrai problème, c'est Orochimaru. Il a des agents partout et, s'il a jeté son dévolu sur toi, tu vas avoir du mal à lui échapper.

Naruto frissonna en se remémorant les yeux jaunes et vils du cardinal. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à Sasuke, dont le regard s'adoucit légèrement.

-Pas de panique, poursuivit celui-ci. Il faudra que nous soyons vigilants, voilà tout. Ne t'aventures pas dans les endroits déserts. Et surtout, reste le plus possible avec moi – ou si ce n'est pas possible, avec Sai ou Sakura. Et puis, je vais mettre Kakashi au courant de la situation, il peut faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas affecté dans les endroits que fréquente Orochimaru habituellement.

-D'accord, répondit Naruto, légèrement rassuré.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto fit un bond, mais ce n'était que Sai.

-Tiens ? Sasuke, c'est rare que tu ramènes une fille à la maison. Mais attention, pas de coquineries ce soir, vous êtes de garde demain matin.

-SAAAAAIIII, rugit Naruto en brandissant le poing.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sai en ramassant la robe de soubrette (que Naruto avait jeté au sol après avoir mis des vêtements de Sasuke). Ooooh, Naruto, Sasuke, je ne savais pas que vous aimiez ce genre de jeux. Je vous interromps, peut-être ?

-Gyyyyah ! lâche ça, enfoiré ! couina Naruto dont le visage s'empourpra de plus belle.

Sasuke se massa les tempes d'un air irrité. D'abord Itachi, ensuite Naruto et maintenant Sai… Il avait besoin d'air frais.

-Sai, je sors, dit-il. Laisse l'idiot tranquille ce soir, il est déjà assez traumatisé. Et toi, Naruto, essaie de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe en mon absence.

-Bâtard, marmonna Naruto.

-A plus tard, Sasuke, chantonna Sai. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre le plus grand soin de ton amie.

-SAI !!

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à son coéquipier et quitta son appartement.

SASUNARUSASUNARU

Une heure plus tard, dans un bar glauque des mauvais quartiers de Konoha…

-Il est là, Uchiha-san, dit le barman à Sasuke. Vous voyez, l'homme à moitié endormi au bar ?

Sasuke remercia l'hôte d'un signe de tête. Puis, il fit craquer ses mains d'un air menaçant et son visage se fendit d'un sourire sadique. Au travail…

Il s'approcha du bar sans se presser et tapota sur l'épaule de l'homme pour signaler sa présence.

-Ngnh ? fit celui-ci en émergeant. Qu'est-che qu'on m'veut ?

-Bonjour, Suigetsu, chantonna Sasuke d'un air plaisant. Tu me reconnais.

Suigetsu le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, ayant visiblement du mal à se faire fonctionner ses neurones, imbibé d'alcool comme il l'était. Puis, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Cha… Sas'ke ? demanda-t-il.

-Correct, répondit Sasuke. Dis-moi, Suigetsu, tu étais bien à Suna, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Ah ouais, à Suna, c'est ça…

-Bien… Un petit conseil, fais tes bagages sans tarder et retournes-y… pour toujours…

Suigetsu cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

-Huh ? Y retourner ? Mais pourquoi.

Sasuke saisit une bouteille à moitié pleine sur le comptoir.

-A cause de ça ! répondit-il en brisant la bouteille sur le crâne de Suigetsu.

-AOUH ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es malade ? s'écria Suigetsu, soudain complètement sobre.

-Laisse-moi te faire comprendre, poursuivit Sasuke en dégainant son épée et en la pointant sur le cou de Suigetsu, sous le regard intéressé des rares clients. Tu as commis une grave erreur, Suigetsu. Tu as osé chercher des ennuis à MON coéquipier… Tu as essayé mettre des sales pattes sur une personne que je ME réservais, pour MOI… Et tu sais combien je déteste qu'on touche à ce qui est à moi…

Suigetsu était au sol, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

-Pa… Pardon… J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de ton coéquipier… Sinon, tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais…

-C'est vrai, tu n'aurais jamais osé, parce que tu sais bien ce qu'il t'arriverait dans le cas contraire, pas vrai ? répondit Sasuke en appuyant un peu pus fort la pointe de son épée contre le cou de Suigetsu. Et n'oublie pas ce que tu dois à ma famille. Sans mon père, qui as payé ton éducation, tu ramasserais encore le fumier dans l'exploitation de tes parents. Mon père est peut-être mort, mais je t'assure qu'Itachi veille à ce que l'argent de la famille soit bien investi.

Suigetsu déglutit.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier, ah, ah,ah… dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Donc, tu retournes à Suna, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sur le champ ! répondit Suigetsu d'un air convaincu.

-Et je ne te reverrai jamais roder autour de Naruto ?

-C'est juré, si jamais je le croise par hasard, je passe de l'autre côté de la rue et je m'éloignes en courant.

-C'est bien, tu es toujours aussi vif, dit Sasuke en rangeant son épée au fourreau. Et passe le message à Juugo et Karin. D'ils s'en prennent à Naruto, c'est à moi qu'ils auront affaire.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, affirma Suigetsu.

Sasuke répondit par un hochement de tête et quitta le bar.

-Pfffff, fit Suigetsu une fois assuré que Sasuke était bien parti. Entre les foudres du Cardinal, qui m'en veut d'avoir laisser échapper sa proie, et celles de Sasuke, qui m'en veut d'avoir touché à sa propriété… Konoha est dangereuse pour moi, en ce moment. Il est temps de changer d'air.

* * *

A suivre…

Une petite review, comme cadeau de Noël ?^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!

Un grand merci à pour toutes les reviews. Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que les sentiments de Sasuke ne sont pas clairs dans le dernier chapitre. En fait, je suis d'accord avec vous, on ne comprend pas très bien s'il a déjà conscience de ses sentiments pour Naruto ou non. Quand j'aurai le temps, je reprendrai ce chapitre et le retravaillerai, promis.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Zynia

* * *

Chapitre 6

Trois mois passèrent, au cours desquels les quatre mousquetaires firent régulièrement parler d'eux (en bien comme en mal). Contrairement à toutes attentes, ils travaillaient très bien ensemble et formaient une équipe soudée. Bientôt, leur taux de réussite fut le plus élevé et ils devinrent les favoris de la Reine.

En revanche, ces succès ne firent qu'augmenter la rancune du Cardinal à leur encontre, et surtout envers le pauvre Naruto. Celui-ci, d'ordinaire si courageux et téméraire, blanchissait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la silhouette du ministre. Quand il était à proximité du palais royal, il ne quittait pas Sasuke d'une semelle et n'hésitait pas à se cacher derrière lui –ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier.

L'affection que portait Sasuke à son cadet était devenue évidente pour tout le monde, sauf pour les premiers concernés. Sasuke, intérieurement, n'hésitait pas à parler de « son » Naruto et à apprécier les qualités physiques de son cadet (en particulier de ces grands yeux bleus si expressifs), mais sa conscience rejetait l'idée qu'il éprouve des sentiments romantiques à son égard. Pour lui, Naruto était son coéquipier, et donc, sa possession. Naruto, quant à lui, était complètement ignorant des sentiments peu innocents de son aîné et ne voyait dans son attitude protectrice qu'un comportement normal entre coéquipiers.

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission, Naruto trouva le bar de Jiraya fermé, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

-Eh, ero-sennin, tu es là ? héla-t-il en entrant.

-Moins fort, gaki, répondit une voix d'homme d'un ton irrité.

Naruto tourna la tête et vit, dans un coin, le patron du bar avachi sur une chaise. Une bouteille de saké à moitié vide était posée devant lui. Jiraya avait l'expression de quelqu'un mobilisé par un problème difficile.

-Tch, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pervers ? demanda Naruto. En manque d'idée pour ton prochain roman porno ?

-La ferme, gamin ! aboya Jiraya. Figure-toi que j'ai des préoccupations très sérieuses. Des sujets de préoccupations qui dépassent de très loin ta cervelle de mousquitallion.

-Ouais, c'est ça, répondit Naruto d'un ton ironique en se tournant vers la sortie. En tout cas, si tes problèmes ont quoi que ce soit à voir avec tes livres, ne compte pas sur mon aide.

-Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? répliqua Jiraya.

Naruto haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à sortir. Sa main était posée sur la poignée de la porte, quand Jiraya le rappela.

-Attends, petit ! dit-il.

Naruto se tourna, curieux mais un peu méfiant.

-En fait, tu peux peut-être m'aider, dit Jiraya en le regardant de la tête aux pieds d'un air calculateur. Tu es un mousquetaire, après tout.

-Oui, et alors ? demanda Naruto.

-Viens, dit Jiraya sur le ton de la confidence en le prenant par le bras. Montons dans mon appartement, ce que j'ai à te dire dit absolument rester secret.

Piqué par la curiosité, Naruto se laissa guider par l'ermite dans son appartement. Celui-ci était petit, et rempli de livres et de manuscrits et de bouteilles de saké vides.

-Assieds toi, dit Jiraya en sortant une bouteille de saké et deux coupes.

Une fois que les verres furent remplis, Jiraya but une gorgée, se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

-Tu l'ignores sans doute, mais la Reine et moi sommes des amis de longue date.

Naruto, qui était en train de boire, faillit avaler de travers.

-Ah ah, dit-il en s'esclaffant. Toi, et la Reine ? Et moi, dans ce cas, je suis son fils biologique!

-Rigoles autant que tu veux, gamin, mais c'est la vérité, dit Jiraya en le fusillant du regard. D'ailleurs, tu es sans doute la seule personne à Konoha qui l'ignore. Tsunade, Orochimaru et moi formions une équipe du temps où nous étions mousquetaires. C'était sous le règne de Sarutobi, qui était notre professeur.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

-Eeeeeeh, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baba et le serpent vicieux dans une même équipe ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

-C'est portant vrai, répondit Jiraya d'un air hautain. Et laisse-moi te dire, nous étions célèbres à l'époque. On nous connaissait sous le nom du « Trio légendaire ».

-Hummm, fit Naruto d'un air songeur.

-Bref, la Reine et moi sommes de très bons amis. Et c'est vers moi qu'elle se tourne quand elle est dans le pétrin. Et en ce moment, elle est dans un sacré pétrin.

-Ah, vraiment ? demanda Naruto d'un air curieux.

-Vois-tu, Tsunade est une reine formidable, mais elle a deux faiblesses : l'alcool et le jeu.

-ça, j'en sais quelque chose, dit Naruto en riant. Elle a un sala caractère quand elle a trop bu. Et Kakashi la harcèle tous les jours pour qu'elle lui rembourse l'argent qu'elle lui a emprunté.

-Oui, Tsunade a une chance épouvantable, approuva Jiraya. Mais ce qui est terrible, c'est quand elle joue après avoir bu du saké. Quand elle est ivre, elle est capable de parier n'importe quoi.

-J'imagine, dit Naruto.

-Et c'est ce qui s'est passé récemment, dit Jiraya d'un air abattu. Tsunade a joué contre le jeune roi de Suna, Gaara-sama. Elle a d'abord épuisé toute sa fortune (qui n'était déjà pas très élevée). Puis elle a perdu son cheval, qui valait son pesant d'or. Elle a même essayé de jouer le pendentif du premier roi de Konoha, un trésor de famille, mais Gaara-sama n'était pas interessé. Alors, elle a joué un objet qui appartient au royaume et dont la valeur est instimable.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda-t-il en retenant son souffle ?

-La couronne de Konoha, répondit Jiraya d'un air glauque.

Naruto poussa un petit cri de terreur en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

-Bien entendu, elle a perdu, poursuivit Jiraya. Elle a essayé de la remettre en jeu, puis de la racheter, mais Gaara-sama a catégoriquement refusé. Le gosse est peut-être un génie comme on le prétend, mais s'est aussi un sadique de premier ordre.

-J'en reviens pas, murmura Naruto. Perdre la couronne au jeu… D'après Iruka, chacun de ses joyaux vaut un royaume.

-Oui, approuva Jiraya, mais sa valeur matérielle n'est pas le plus important. Si jamais le peuple apprend ça, Tsunade est perdue. Elle sera problablement déchue de son trône par le conseil et Orochimaru sera nommé sixième roi de Konoha.

-Yark ! fit Naruto avec un mélange de terreur et de dégoût. Tout mais pas ça !

Jiraya hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

-Oui, nous serions dans un sacré pétrin, dit-il. Orochimaru était peut-être mon ami autrefois, mais aujourd'hui c'est un sacré tordu. Il emploierait sûrement son pouvoir pour faire des expériences sur des humains et conquérir les royaumes voisins.

« Et me mettre dans son lit », ajouta mentalement Naruto en frissonnant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Jiraya d'un air grave. Il faut récupérer la couronne par n'importe quel moyen. Par malchance, Orochimaru a appris l'affaire et a tendu un piège à la reine.

-Un piège ?

-Dans un mois, jour pour jour, se tiendra l'anniversaire de la fondation de Konoha. C'est une cérémonie très importante, tous les chefs de clans du pays sont invités, ainsi que des dignitaires de nos pays alliés. Orochimaru a suggéré, devant le conseil, que la reine devrait porter à cette occasion la couronne, afin de symboliser la puissance de Konoha. Les membres du conseil ont trouvé l'idée excellente et Tsunade a été obligée d'accepter.

-On ne pourrait pas faire fabriquer une autre couronne, tout simplement?

-Idiot, tu l'as dit toi-même, les joyaux de la couronne ont une valeur inestimable. Ce sont des pierres extrêmement rares, et reconnaissables entre toutes. On pourrait peut-être tromper quelques ignares comme toi, mais les membres du conseil s'apercevraient tout de suite de la supercherie.

-Alors, on n'a qu'un mois, dit Naruto.

-Exactement, approuva Jiraya. J'irais bien moi-même, mais Orochimaru surveille de très près les proches de la reine. En revanche, toi et tes amis, vous pourriez prétendre que vous êtes en mission officielle.

-Mais comment ferions nous, pour récupérer la couronne ? demanda Naruto. Si Gaara-sama a refusé de la rendre à Baa-chan, pourquoi acceperait-il de nous la rendre ?

Jiraya haussa les épaules.

-Là, mon jeune ami, il va falloir faire intervenir votre créativité.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir.

-Cette ba-chan, dit-il d'un ton résigné.

-Alors, tu acceptes cette mission?

Naruto se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Et comment ! On va la ramener, cette couronne, dattebayo !

-Tope-là, gaki ! s'exclama Jiraya. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Allons, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. Rassemble tes amis et rendez-vous à une heure à la porte Ouest.

-Ok.

-Et souviens-toi : silence total ! ajouta Jiraya.

Naruto esquissa un salut militaire et sortit en courant.

« Par où je commence ? », se demanda-t-il. Kyuubi était à l'écurie royale, qui se trouvait juste à côté du quartier général des mousquetaires. Il était donc plus logique de passer d'abord avertir Sasuke, Sai et Sakura, même s'il allait perdre du temps à y aller à pied ; De plus, ce qu'il perdait en temps, il le gagnait en discrétion.

En un temps record, il se trouva à la porte de l'appartement de Sai, que celui-ci partageait toujours avec Sasuke.

-Eh, Sai, dit-il en prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort, de peur de réveiller les voisins. Ohoh, bâtard ! Tête de poulet !

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto se trouva nez-à-nez avec Sai.

-Naruto-kun, dit celui-ci avec son sourire habituel. Si tu viens pour partager le bain de Sasuke, tu tombes à point. Mais pas trop de bruit, hein ? Tout le monde ne tient pas à entendre vos ébats.

Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tais-toi, pervers, protesta-t-il en poussant sans ménagement Sai afin d'entrer dans l'appartement. Où est Sasuke ?

-Dans la salle de bain. Mais attention, il est n…

Naruto ne l'écouta pas. Il traversa l'appartement en deux enjambées et entra en trombe dans la salle de bain.

-Allez, bâtard, il faut par…. Hiiiiiiiiii !

Sasuke, qui avait entendu son jeune camarade arriver, était sorti du bain pour prendre une serviette, quand Naruto avait fait son entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout nu ? Vite, habille-toi ! cria Naruto d'une voix suraigüe, en se couvrant les yeux de la main.

-Je t'avais prévenu, chantonna Sai.

-Hn. Dobe, dit Sasuke d'un ton impassible.

« Argh ! J'y crois pas. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me mette dans des situations aussi embarrassantes? Bon, d'accord, Sasuke est plutôt « hot », mais… Eeeeh, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser là ? » songea Naruto en cognant sa tête contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? demanda Sasuke. Tu t'es encore mis dans le pétrin ?

-Même pas vrai ! protesta Naruto d'un air indigné. J'ai rien fait, cette fois-ci. On a une mission.

-Eeeeh, une mission ? demanda Sai en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Ah, non, j'ai pas que ça à faire, râla Sasuke. Et d'abord, pourquoi nous ? On n'est pas de service avant demain.

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer, dit Naruto. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Sakura. On a rendez-vous à une heure à la porte Ouest. Préparez-vous pour un long voyage.

-Eh ! protesta Sasuke.

Mais Naruto était déjà parti.

Sai poussa un long soupir.

-Quel dommage, dit-il. Je ne vais pas pouvoir finir cette toile. C'était pourtant un début prometteur.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil et manqua de s'étrangler. La toile représentait Naruto… dans son costume de soubrette.

SASUNARUSASUNARU

A une heure, les quatre mousquetaires étaient rassemblés devant la porte Ouest, armés et équipés pour leur expédition. Kakashi était venu leur dire adieu. Pour une fois, il était à l'heure, ce qui fit comprendre à Sai, Sasuke et Sakura que l'affaire était grave.

-C'est bien, vous êtes tous là, dit le capitaine. Naruto, je te laisse en charge de donner à tes camarades les détails de la mission, mais seulement une fois que vous vous serez éloigné de Konoha. Rappelle-toi, personne ne doit savoir la raison de votre départ. Méfiez-vous de tout ce qui bouge.

-Compris, capitaine, répondit Naruto d'un ton résolu.

-Alors, bonne chance, dit Kakashi en leur faisant un salut de la main.

Les quatre mousquetaires ne se firent pas prier et lancèrent leurs chevaux au grand galop sur la route de Suna. Kyuubi cavalait en tête, en pleine forme malgré le fait qu'il soit à peine rentré de mission.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils firent une pause pour laisser boire leurs chevaux et avaler quelques barres énergétiques. Naruto expliqua à ses compagnons la raison de leur voyage. Ceux-ci en furent abasourdis.

-Non, sans rire, Naruto. Quelle est la raison de tout ce cirque ? demanda Sakura d'un ton menaçant.

-C'est la vérité ! protesta Naruto en levant les mains pour se protéger. J'y peux rien, moi !

-Ah ah ! la reine a perdu la couronne de Konoha au jeu. C'est très drôle, dit Sai, visiblement amusé.

Sasuke se cachait le visage entre ses mains.

-Le capitaine des mousquetaires passe son temps à lire du porno, le premier ministre harcèle sexuellement des mousquetaires et maintenant, la reine joue la plus sainte des reliques de Konoha comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire serre-tête… Où va le monde ?

-Allez, dit Naruto d'un air résolu, c'est pas en se lamentant qu'on fera avancer les choses. Comment on procède ?

difficile à dire, tant qu'on aura pas rencontré Gaara-sama, dit Sai. Pour l'instant, notre principale préoccupation est d'arriver sain et sauf à Suna.

-Sai a raison, approuva Sakura. Pour l'instant, la route s'est passée sans encombre, mais rien ne dit que ça va durer.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Tôt ou tard, on tombera sur des agents du Cardinal. Dans ce cas, il faut que l'un d'entre nous s'échappe et poursuive la mission, pendant que les autres s'occupent de l'ennemi. Naruto, c'est toi qui est le plus léger et le plus rapide, c'est donc toi qui te chargeras de la mission.

-Compris, répondit celui-ci.

-Alors, en avant, dit Sasuke en se levant. On n'a plus que vingt-neuf jours à présent.

-Ouais ! on y va. Enfin une mission à ma hauteur. Je suis motivé à fond ! s'exclama Naruto en levant le poing d'un air enthousiaste.

« Adorable, mais stupide », songea Sasuke en hochant la tête d'un air amusé.

* * *

Merci encore et à bientôt! Review?


End file.
